hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Fandomly Neighbourhood(s)
One night when all the Southeast Asians became neighbours, Ven decided to come up with the "Fandomly Neighbourhood", however only planning the Asian Neighbourhood with the help of Rive, as well as Talon on part with the Oceanic Neighbourhood. Currently, it is only the Asian Neighbourhood that is almost fully planned. Asian Neighbourhood "A peaceful yet crazy neighbourhood in Riceland Road" Most of the neighbourhood is full of rice plantations as it is typical Asia. The neighbourhood is seperated into a few sections, one for each country. Midori and Sunfire resides in two-storey houses at the Malaysian Area. Sunfire spends her day drawing while Midori tries to focus on her work. A quiet area unless the other Asians come to disturb them. Sometimes, when Midori gets bored, she likes to creep on and give sparkles to Ven. Next to them is a multi-storey flat resided by the Singaporeans. There's a total of 5 stories; The first floor is a void deck where the Singaporeans like to hang out at. Seventh is on the 2nd, Ven on the 3rd, and Kitten!Waffle on the 4th. Seventh normally spends her time studying, while Ven would be on her laptop Photoshopping all day long, or hiding from Midori. Waffle is normally running about; if not she'd be on Tumblr, waiting to be fed cat food by Seventh and Ven, and sometimes Rikkai in her attempt to steal food. Rikkai lurks on the attic (5th floor) of the flat to watch everyone else, and goes down to steal food or clean every once in awhile. Rive lives in a quiet little house that was surrounded by a river and garden of the Indonesian Area next to the multi-storey flat. She rarely goes outside, but she always greet the other fandomly member through her window, or when she's tending her garden/chilling around the river near her house. Polka and Glasses lives behind the Malaysians, Singaporeans and Indonesians in the Filipino area. Normally the loudest place in the neighbourhood due to them spazzing almost all the time. ''-Insert more info here-'' Iced lives in the quiet 'East Asia' corner of the neighbourhood. She normally goes to visit the other Asians, too. ''-Insert more info here-'' The Asians often visit the Oceanians, and Vice Versa. Oceanic Neighbourhood The most insane and possibly dangerous neighbourhood of all of them. The entire block is a gigantic farmland, with random patches of forest and bush that the animals which lurk the neighbourhood inhabit. Each home has its own ten acre yard, so it can be a good fifteen minute walk from one house to another. No one outside this neighbourhood can figure out how the Oceanians keep their laws constantly mowed. A river runs between where the Australians and New Zealanders live, although they never let that stop them from visiting each other. It's safe to enter as long as you jump in from the New Zealander side of the river, but if you jump in from the Australian side you will be chased by sharks, crocodiles and sting rays. In the Australian section of the neighbourhood strange exotic animals lurk the streets, such as kangaroos, koalas, platypus, wombats, etc. They appear cute to lure strangers in, then attack them as soon as they get close enough. The only thing that won't kill you are the rabbits that keep sneaking into this neighbourhood from the other neighbourhoods. If you listen to any of the inhabitants here, they will normally warn you of creatures such as dropbears, bunyips, yowies and hoopsnakes. It's believed you can prevent an attack from them by eating England's cooking, because not even deadly creatures that eat humans would go near that food, even after it's been ingested. Though anyone game enough to eat his food has never felt well enough to test this theory. The inhabitants here are Chelliechu, Commander Freddy, Emma, Fynn, Pookiemookie, and Talon. (Please insert individual homes for the Australians here) In the New Zealander section of the neighbourhood adorably cute sheep and kiwi lurk the streets, following any visitor that comes by. Sometimes there can seem to be so many of them that it can be hard to walk through their fluffy numbers. However the landscape of this section of the neighbourhood is enough to distract any passer-by from the more crackier goings on in this place. It is not unusual for people to orgasm from the sight of it all. Lord of the Rings fans are especially prone to fainting from nosebleeds in this part of the neighbourhood. It is recommended that anyone highly suspect to bleeding or fangirling should not be left alone in this street for more than a minute. The inhabitants here are Carousel_s, Stream and Tina. (Please insert individual homes for the New Zealanders here) European Neighbourhood (Place information related to this neighbourhood in here) North American Neighborhood The North American Neighbourhood is divided by a chalk line into the United States and Canadian sections. The American section is divided into a whole lotta parts: In the almost-always-cold-year-round-but-occasionally-sunny New England area... Katurtle lives in her turtle pond next to her train the Blitzspam Express along with her clone Cyro. In the bipolar midwest... foohey lives in a house surrounded by woods, and is constantly watched/stalked by the large neighborhood deer population and bullied by the squirrels, which have repeatedly tried to break into her house. This explains her fear of the outdoors. rachelberrry lives in by the lake where not much happens The Canadian section is also divided to some parts. In Ontario... The weather differs wildly week to week. And just because it looks sunny, doesn't mean it actually is. Kirby163 lives in a Pokemon ranch with her daughter Khonts and their Pokemon. In Alberta... The weather here swings between "awesome" and "F***ing cold." Sometimes in a few hours due to the magic of chinooks. Snake makes her home in a cozy little bunker full of guns here. South American Neighborhood (Place information related to this neighbourhood in here) Category:Browse Category:Asian Category:American Category:Australian Category:Chinese Category:Canadian Category:Oceanic Category:British Category:New Zealander Category:European Category:German Category:Spanish Category:Scottish